Lily Evans and her New Life
by justafandomfangirl
Summary: Lily Evans was just a girl from a small town in a part of England no one knew until the day an odd woman came to her house with a letter. Her life changed and she wasn't that boring girl her people at home knew her as. Now she's casting spells and having the time of her life.
1. The Letter

**Hello my lovelies! So...I kept getting nasty comments about my other works being illegal so I have just decided to take them down.**

 **I know I know...it stinks. I mean what Multi-millionaire author is going to look on a random site dedicated to fanfiction to see if some random nobody is coping their work word for word. It doesn't matter.**

 **Now onto this story. So we've all seen the pictures "girls don't want roses on Valentine's Day...they want a seven book series about the Marauders' time at Hogwarts" or some along those lines. Well here it is. Your (hopefully) seven book series about the Marauders' time at Hogwarts but just as the HP series is based on Harry this series will be based on Lily. I hope it meets your standards about hat you were looking for in a story like this :) Now we all know that each year of Harry's time at school something exciting happened (sorcerer's stone, chamber of secrets, etc.) and I am open (and Looking) for suggestions as to what exciting things can happen for our marauders. Major stuff won't happen until 5th, 6th and 7th years but I need stuff for years 1-4...stuff that can happen to Lily. It all can't be deatheaters because I read a timeline and Voldemort started recruiting in the 1970's and Lily and James didn't start school until 1971 (giving voldemort only one year to gain enough followers and begin to induce fear into the wizarding world which is highly unlikely to happen in a year.) so Deatheaters cant happen until roughly 1975. Thank you to those who will help me with this! I love you all so much!**

 **Now to get on with the story...Chapter 1...**

* * *

 **"The Letter"**

"Lily darling!" Rose Evans called from the kitchen window into the field where her two daughters were playing "there's someone here to see you!"

"Coming Mum!" Lily Evans called back to her mother and looked at the boy she had just met not but ten minutes ago.

"You should go" Severus said "see who it is."

"Will you be back?" Lily asked.

"Not tonight" he shook his head "but even if we don't talk anymore this summer we'll see each other at school and on the train."

"Okay!" Lily smiled "it was nice to meet you Severus."

"It was nice to meet you too Lily" he shook her hand, with a small smile, and left through a part of the fence that was older than the rest.

"But the boy was SO strange mum!" Lily came into the house to hear her sister, Petunia, talking about Severus to her mother.

"Lily!" their mother smiled "Petunia said you met someone?"

"Oh yes mum!" Lily said excitedly "hes very nice. His name is Severus!"

"What an odd name" her mother commented "well you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Lily asked and came into the living room.

A stern looking woman, dressed in a strange green cloak, was peering over her spectacles as she spoke to Lily's father.

"Ah there she is!" Mark Evans stood rather quickly "this is our daughter Lily."

"Miss Evans" she said and held her hand out to shake Lily's hand "it's a pleasure to be the one to talk to you."

"Do you need us here?" Rose asked and gestured to her husband.

"Yes" the woman said "it would be easier for me to explain it to all of you at once."

"Very well" she said and the three Evans sat down on the couch across from the woman.

"First allow me to introduce myself" the woman said "I am Minerva McGonagall. And now onto Lily. Your daughter is special."

"Special how?" Rose asked.

"Do not take this the wrong way but you're daughter is a witch" McGonagall said.

"A witch?" Mark asked "those don't exist."

"I assure you Mr. Evans, they do" McGonagall said "would you like proof?"

"If you don't mind" he said and nodded.

McGonagall took out her wand and gave it a wave.

The already tidy room became perfect. The pictures on the walls and mantle straightened perfectly, the windows were sparkling like new, the furniture was free of cat hair and the blankets have never been more perfectly folded.

"Oh it's lovely!" Rose exclaimed "thank you very much!"

"My pleasure" McGonagall smiled "now will that suffice Mr. Evans?"

"Yes" he nodded "is that all you've come to tell us then?"

"Well no" McGonagall said "I have something for Miss Evans."

"For me?" Lily asked and McGonagall pulled an official looking envelope out of her cloak and handed it to the eleven-year-old girl.

Lily broke the wax seal on the back and opened the envelope before she pulled out the letter.

"Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September we await your owl no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"What is a Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"It is a wonderful school where you will learn to use your magical abilities and grow as a witch so that you may go on to do great things!" McGonagall said.

"How much would this cost?" Mark said.

"Her tuition is already paid for and her books will not be a lot" McGonagall said.

"How long would she be gone?" Rose asked.

"The length of her normal school year" McGonagall said.

"And she would live there?" Rose asked.

"Yes, surrounded by children who are just like her" McGonagall smiled fondly "Mr and Mrs Evans I assure you that this is the best place for a young witch or wizard to start their training. No place in the world is safer than Hogwarts. She will be perfectly safe."

"Well Lily?" Rose asked "would you like to go?"

"Other children who can do magic just like me?" she asked McGonagall.

"Yes" McGonagall smiled at the little girl fondly.

"Can I?" Lily asked her parents.

Hesitantly they nodded their heads.

"We want the best for our little girl and if this is the best thing for her than we would love for her to go" Rose said.

"Oh thank you Mum!" Lily said and smiled.

McGonagall smiled as well.

"I will send an owl to Professor Dumbledore that you have accepted your spot at our school" she said and took out a piece of parchment and quill. She quickly wrote the note and went to the window where an owl flew down "Professor Dumbledore." She handed the letter to the owl who gently took it in it's beak and flew away.

"Professor?" Lily asked as she looked at the second piece of paper "where am I to get these supplies?"

"I will be happy to accompany you and your family to Diagon Alley" McGonagall smiled faintly "if you so wish."

"Where is Diagon Alley?" Lily asked.

"Only magical folk know where it's at" McGonagall said.

"How will we get there?" Lily asked.

"By train of course" McGonagall said.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all liked it! I worked pretty hard on it and I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer and will include a few new characters that we love 3**

 **Please leave a favorite and a comment as to what I can improve, what you liked, what you hated, and any questions you have! Thank you guys again!**

 **~JustAFandomFangirl~**

 _"They're not just characters...they're my family"_


	2. Diagon Alley

**I really hope I don't get tired of writing this story because I thoroughly enjoy writing this story right now :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"Diagon Alley"

Not long after the Evans family and Professor McGonagall were on a train heading into London.

They got off at a station in downtown London, the oldest part of London.

"This way" McGonagall said and slipped into an old run down pub named 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Surely you're not getting a drink" Rose Evans said "we are here for our daughter's school supplies."

"Well the easiest way for Muggles to enter Diagon Alley is through this pub here" McGonagall said and smoothly moved through tables and people with drinks until she got to the back exit. The group of people went out the door but were stopped by a large brick wall in front of them. McGonagall whipped out her wand and gently tapped certain bricks and as soon as the last brick was tapped the bricks started to shift until they moved enough to the side for the party to walk through.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" McGonagall said "this is were most wizards and witches do their shopping."

"Oh"Lily whispered in awe as her eyes sparkled, taking in the magical sight in front of her.

"It's...incredible" Mark Evans commented.

"Wow" even Petunia couldn't contain her awe.

"Let's get started then" McGonagall said "I say we should start at Gringotts bank to exchange some money into Wizard currency."

Not too long after, Lily and her family came out with pocket fulls of Wizard money.

"Your list begins with books" McGonagall said "and the best place to buy books is Flourish and Botts right over here. It's a bit crowded because a lot of families are getting their children's school supplies."

McGonagall led Lily into the building and they managed to push their way through to gather all the books on Lily's list.

Lily's parents stood behind her as they stood in line to check out.

"Have a nice day Mr. Potter" the lady smiled at the man in front of Lily.

"It will be once I find my boys" the man laughed and walked away "James! Sirius! Where did you run off to?!"

"Next" the old lady called Lily forward.

Lily put her books on the counter and the lady smiled at her and McGonagall.

"First Year?" the lady asked and Lily nodded excitedly.

"She's Muggle born so I'm helping her today" McGonagall said and the old lady smiled at her.

"Then she is in good hands" she said "that'll be 7 galleons and 3 sickles."

Lily counted out her money carefully and gave it to the woman as she bagged up her books.

"Thank you" the old lady beamed warmly "and have a nice day."

"You as well" McGonagall said and led Lily out of the store "what's next on the list Miss Evans?"

"3 sets of plain work cloaks-black" Lily read.

"Ah the clothing" McGonagall nodded "you can get all your clothing at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

She pointed to a shop before she led the family in.

"I will come back once you are all fitted but it can take awhile and I have some errands to run for Professor Dumbledore" McGonagall said and left the building.

"Please take a seat and Madam Malkin will be with you in a second" the lady at the desk said to Lily.

Lily and her family sat down.

"This is quite exciting" Rose smiled at Lily "who would've thought, our daughter's a witch."

"No wonder why you can do all those freaky things" Petunia said.

"Petunia!" Rose scolded "they are not freaky!"

"Mum" Petunia said "she's made things explode before!"

"I wonder why that it" Mark asked.

Lily shrugged.

"It only happens when I get very angry" Lily said "or when I'm scared."

"Interesting" Mark nodded and the door opened again and in walked a tall boy with pure white hair slicked back to make it look at least a little better.

"Mister Malfoy" the lady at the desk said "how can we help you?"

"I seem to have finally outgrown my robes" the boy said in a smooth tongue but it radiated arrogance and superiority.

"Well take a seat and we will serve you after this young lady" the woman said and gestured to Lily.

"I will not be served after a first year Mudblood" Malfoy said "I demand to be served next."

"Hey, kid" Mark said "we were here first. It won't kill you to wait."

"How dare you speak to me!" Malfoy said "you don't have the right to be in this shop let alone speak to me! I cannot stand this environment. I shall leave then come back once this family of Muggles is gone."

He turned around dramatically and marched out of the shop.

The lady shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that folks" she said kindly "you'll find that some wizards and witches are kinder than others."

"It's alright" Lily smiled, unfazed by the rudeness of the boy "I'm sure I will never see or hear of him again so it doesn't matter."

"The woman smiled at her fondly and looked down at her book as a very sickly looking boy came out from the back.

"You're all done Mr. Lupin" a woman said from the back "just wait out there while we finish the robes and package them up."

"Thank you!" the boy said politely and sat next to Lily "I'm sorry, is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yes of course" Lily nodded immediately.

"Thank you" he said "are you just starting Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes" Lily nodded "I got my letter today."

"Excellent" he smiled softly and extended his hand "my name is Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans" she smiled back and shook his hand.

"Evans?" he asked "I've never heard of that wizarding family."

"I'm not from a Wizarding family" Lily smiled.

"Your parents are Muggles?" he asked.

"What are Muggles?" Lily said and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Non-magic folk" Remus said "it's not a term used to be rude it just easier to say Muggle than non-magical folk."

"I suppose you are right" Lily admitted and smiled softly "but to answer your question, yes my parents are non-magical."

"It's alright" Remus said "most wizards and witches don't come from Pureblood lines anymore. You really only have a few wizarding names that are still Pureblood like Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom, Black, Weasley...all those families are straight magical with no Muggles at all in their bloodline. Now that'll change once anyone in the family marries a half blood or a muggle born."

"Is it good to be Pureblood?" Lily asked.

"Depends on who you ask" he chuckled "some families are proud of their bloodlines and will disown anyone who even dreams about relations with a Muggle or non-pureblood. The Malfoy family is like that. They are proud purebloods and are very nasty to any non-pureblood. The Weasleys though? They love Muggles! They are very kind to muggle borns and half bloods. It's not even political it's just pride. I'm a half blood, my dad is a wizard and my mum is a Muggle."

"Here you are Mr. Lupin" the lady from the back came through the curtains and smiled at him "your robes are done.'

"Thank you" Remus said kindly and stood to take the stacks of robes away from the woman before he looked at Lily "I'm sure I'll see you again at school but until then have a good day."

He smiled and left the shop so Lily could go back and get fitted.

Lily was fitted with her robes, got her books, cauldron and anything else she needed except for the key instrument any witch or wizard needed.

"A wand" McGonagall said and led Lily and her family to Ollivanders "this is by far my favorite part of any school shopping trip I take muggle born children on."

The professor held the door opened for the family but before Lily made it all the way through the door she was knocked over by a boy running out of the shop and another one laughed as his friend fell.

"James Potter!" the elderly man behind him scolded "you need to watch where you're going!"

"Sorry dad" the boy, James got up and brushed his robes off before he looked at Lily.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to" his dad said as the other boy snickered behind James's father.

"Sorry" James said and Lily stood up and brushed herself off.

"It helps to slow down as well" she said, almost in a huff because of just being knocked over.

"Oi!" the boy behind James's dad came forward "it was an accident!"

"I know" Lily said, gentler now, "I'm just offering some advice."

Lily walked into the shop and her family followed but outside James looked at his friend.

"Sirius" James said "I'm gonna marry her someday."

Sirius laughed and the two boys ran away with the father chasing them.

"Whoa" Lily whispered as she walked into the shop "do all those boxes have wands in them?"

"Yes young one they do" an elderly man came into the waiting lobby with a grin "I do not believe I know you."

"I'm Lily Evans" she smiled and he shook her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Evans" the man said "I am Ollivander."

"Like the name on the shop?" Lily asked.

"Yes Miss" Ollivander smiled and swooshed away "let's get you fitted for a wand."

He disappeared into the store and Lily watched as he climbed up a long ladder to the top of the shelf and picked out what seemed like a random box.

"Elm and dragon heartstrings; 11 inches" he said and carried the box to Lily. He opened it and handed her the wand inside.

"What do I do with it?" Lily asked once she was holding it.

"Give it a wave" he said and she followed orders. When she waved the wand a stack of papers went flying off the counter and scattered around the room.

"Nope" Ollivander snatched the wand fro Lily and disappeared again only to come back with another box.

"Pine and unicorn hair; 10 inches" he said and Lily took it and waved it. A few light bulbs in the chandelier above them shattered and rained down.

"Nope!" he snatched the wand out her hand just as quickly and swooshed away only to come back a couple whole minutes later.

"Willow and phoenix feather" Ollivander said and gingerly held the wand out to Lily "10 and a quarter inches."

Lily gently took the wand and instantly a wave of warmth flowed through her and something about holding this wand felt right. She waved it and out came a shower of red and gold sparks.

"Wonderful!" Ollivander said gleefully "just wonderful! Miss Evans I believe we have found your wand."

"Couldn't I have used any wand sir?" Lily asked curiously.

"You could" Ollivander admitted "know one thing Miss Evans, the wand chooses the wizard so unless the wand chooses you you will never reach your full potential. That's what makes your wand intriguing. Phoenix feathers are very rare and wands that have them as a core are very picky as to what wizard they choose to take command over them. It's always incredibly exciting when a wand with phoenix core chooses a wizard but one thing is clear from today. Miss Evans, you may come from no magical ancestors whatsoever but with this wand choice I know we can expect wonderful things from you because Phoenix feathers only choose wizards and witches who have the potential."

Lily beamed happily and smiled at her wand as Ollivander boxed it up for her and they paid.

"Well" McGonagall said as she bid the Evans family goodbye outside of the Leaky Cauldron "our time together has come to an end. Your train ticket is in your envelope Miss Evans and we can''t wait for you to join our school on September 1st."

"Thank you for everything Professor" Lily beamed happily.

"You are very welcome" McGonagall nodded and even smiled tightly, she already liked Lily, "I will see you in Transfiguration class on the first day."

With that she turned into a cat and trotted away.

"I can't wait until September 1st" Lily smiled before her and her family left to go home.

* * *

 **So...what did you guys think? Should I continue it? I'm open for feedback, always looking for feedback (good and bad)  
**

 **Until chapter 3! Have a good night!**

 **~JustAFandomFangirl~  
**

 _"They're not just characters...they're my family."_


	3. The Train Ride

**Okay...I love this story more and more with each chapter I write! 3**

 **I hope it stays this way!**

 **so...please don't hate me but there is a little section I had to take straight from the book to get authenticity but t's really not a lot!**

* * *

 **"The Train Ride"**

"Hurry up dad! Mum!" Lily said excitedly as she pushed her cart through the crowd of people at King's Cross Station.

"Do you even know which platform?" Rose called.

"Of course I do!" Lily said "Platform Nine-and-three-quarters."

"There's no such platform Lily" Mark said.

"Then why would my ticket say it?" Lily asked and stopped at Platform 9 and 10.

She looked around, confused.

"Maybe this was all a joke and we were tricked into giving a old woman out money" Mark said.

"No it's not!" Lily said and desperately looked around before she heard the squawk of an owl.

She looked over to see a family of four; two parents, a son and a daughter. The son looked to be about Lily's age.

"I'll go first to make sure everyone gets on the other side okay" the father said and calmly walked into the wall and disappeared into the wall.

Lily blinked and shook her head.

"You next Penny" the mother said and the girl pushed her cart forward and disappeared as well.

Lily cleared her throat and approached the woman and her son.

"Excuse me" Lily said politely.

"Yes dear?" the mother smiled at Lily.

"Is that how you get onto Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters?" she asked.

"First year?" the woman smiled and Lily nodded "It was my daughter's first year as well. All you have to do is just walk into the wall. Don't stop. It's best to do it at a run if you're nervous."

"Thank you so much" Lily nodded.

"You're very welcome dear" the mother smiled warmly "now Amos you go through."

Her son, who had been looking at the younger girl, shook his head and jogged into the wall with his mother right behind him.

"The lady said you walk into the wall" Lily told her parents.

"Oh, well" Rose said softly "seems logical."

"I'll go first" Lily offered.

"Yes please" Rose said and Lily got her cart. She positioned herself in front of the barrier and took a deep breath. She started to jog as she pushed her cart. She shut her eyes, expecting to crash into the wall but she didn't. She broke through the wall and was greeted by the sound of a train whistle, numerous children greeting one another, and dozens of owls and cats calling out to each other.

"Wow" Lily whispered as she took in the view of the long scarlet train with children hanging out the window to bid their parents goodbye.

Lily smiled as she took it all in, finally able to feel like she found a place to ft in.

She turned just as her family came through the barrier.

"Lily!" Rose said and looked around until Lily came up to her.

"This is fantastic" Mark said in awe.

The family took it all before the whistle signaled any last riders to board immediately.

"Well" Lily said "I'm off."

She smiled and hugged her parents goodbye.

"I promise to write everyday" Lily said.

"We'll be sure to write back" Rose smiled with tears in her eyes "we love you so much Lily."

"I love you guys so much too" Lily whispered as she pulled away.

"Now be good and stay out of trouble" Rose wiped her eyes.

"I will" Lily nodded and went to put her bag on the train "I love you!"

"We love you!" her parents smiled softly as they watched her get on the train. Petunia looked less than thrilled to be there.

Lily saw Severus not too far away saying goodbye to his mother but Lily was too focused on her family.

Lily moved on to tell her sister goodbye but Petunia regarded her distastefully.

"Maybe once I'm there-no, listen Tuney! Maybe once I'm there I'll be able to go up to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind about you coming to school!" Lily said desperately to her sister.

"I don't-want-to_go!" Petunia tried to rip her hand out of Lily's grasp "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a-a-"

Petunia looked over the number of cats mewling in their owner's arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"-you think I want to be a-a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia ripped her hand away from Lily.

"I'm not a freak" Lily said softly "that's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going" Petunia spat "a special school for freaks! You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are! It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Petunia was being very rude to Lily and it really hurt her.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you" Lily said angrily because she was hurt and her sister turned red with embarrassment.

"Beg? I didn't beg!" Petunia said defensively.

"I saw his reply" Lily said "It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read-" Petunia whispered angrily "that was my private-how could you-?"

Lily guiltily glanced at Severus, who's mother was still fixing his collar on his raggedy shirt.

"That boy found it!" Petunia said angrily "you and that boy have been sneaking around in my room!"

"No-not sneaking" Lily said defensively "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of —"

"Apparently Wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" Petunia cut Lily off "Freak!" she spatted and marched away to stand next to their parents.

Lily looked disheartened and bowed her head to get on the train as the parting whistle blew.

Lily got on and found an empty compartment where she sat on a seat and laid her head against the window, crying softly.

The door opened not long after and two boys came in and sat down across from each other.

The boys didn't say anything to Lily but instead started to be loud and obnoxious. They sounded familiar to Lily but only vaguely.

Then the door opened again and Severus came in.

He glanced at the two other boys, who went quiet when he came in, and sat in front of Lily.

"I don't want to talk to you" she said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Why not?" Severus frowned at her.

"Tuney hates me because we saw that letter from Dumbledore" Lily said.

"So what?" Severus asked.

Lily glared at him with deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!" she said and wiped her eyes.

"But she's only a-" Severus stopped myself when he realized she wasn't listening to him anymore because she was wiping her eyes.

"But we're going!" Severus said excitedly "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Lily was still wiping her eyes but she half smiled at him, unable to deny that she was excited.

"You'd better be in Slytherin" Snape said and smiled at her.

"What's Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" one of the other two boys in the compartment asked and looked at Lily and Snape. Lily recognized him as the boy who knocked her over outside of Ollivanders and the boy recgnized her when she looked up but he didn't say anything "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you Sirius?"

"My whole family has been in Slytherin" the other boy, Sirius, said glumly as he lounged in his seat.

"Blimey," the first boy said "and I thought you were all right!"

Sirius smiled softly.

"Maybe I'll break tradition" Sirius sat up "where are you heading if you've got the choice James?"

James sat up, nice and tall, as he lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart'" James said proudly "just like my dad."

Lily didn't know what any of those words, Gryffindor and Slytherin, meant but by the scoff Severus made at James's remark she assumed he didn't like the word Gryffindor or the fact that this boy wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Do you have a problem with that?" James challenged him.

"No," Severus said with a sneer "if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you going seeing as though you're neither?" Sirius interjected, standing against Severus with James.

James laughed and Lily stood up, annoyed at the boys' immature behavior.

"C'mon Severus" she said "let's find a different compartment."

She graciously walked out of the car as James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice in "oooooohs."

James tried to trip Severus as they walked out.

Lily decided right then that she disliked those two boys, especially when they called out "see ya later Snivellus!"

Lily found a compartment that only had one other girl in it, who was too engrossed in a book to acknowledge the two newcomers, and walked in.

"Can you believe the nerve of those two?" Lily asked, annoyed "what gives them the right?"

She sat down in a huff.

"They're just arrogant" Severus said.

"They act like they're so much better" she rolled her eyes then looked at Severus "what is a Gryffindor? If those two boys are one then I certainly don't!"

Severus smiled softly.

"Hogwarts is sorted into four Houses. First Years get sorted first day and you live with that house for the seven years you go to school" Severus explained.

"What are the Houses' names?" Lily asked.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Severus said.

"Is it just random then?" Lily asked.

"No, it's based on certain traits" he said "you go to Gryffindor if you're brave, Hufflepuff if you're honest, Ravenclaw if you're smart and Slytherin if you're cunning."

"Well they all sound lovely!" Lily beamed.

"Well with each good trait there's a bad trait almost always associated with it" he said "Gryffindors tend to be arrogant, Hufflepuffs tend to be softies, Ravenclaws tend to be know-it-alls and Slytherins tend to be...well I don't know." he chuckled softly "I've only ever heard good stories of Slytherin."

Lily laughed. "Does it really matter what house we're in Severus?" Lily asked.

"Not unless you get Gryffindor" he said "Gryffindors and Slytheirns hate each other."

"That doesn't mean we have to hate each other" Lily said "you're my best friend Severus. I won't let something as silly as houses change that."

"Thank you Lily" Severus smiled and the rest of the train ride was spent with Severus telling Lily all kind of stories and rumors about the school.

* * *

 **Well...thank you guys so much for reading and if you enjoyed the story please favorite and comment on the story! It would ake me really really happy 3 :)))**

 **~JustAFandomFangirl~**

 _"They're not just characters...they're my family."_


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Hello everyone! I got another chapter done! Yay me!**

* * *

 **"The Sorting Hat"**

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time" the conductor said over an intercom "please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

"We should probably change into our robes" Severus laughed after Lily told a joke.

"Alright" Lily smiled and together they changed into their simple black robes before the train came to a stop.

They crowded into the corridor and pushed out onto a dark platform. Lily shivered in the cold September air and Severus acted like he wasn't cold but he actually was.

The older kids started off to the right and into carriages that would take them up the path to the castle and Lily was about to follow before she heard a loud voice booming.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" he said and swung a lantern so the younger kids could see where to go.

"Woah!" Lily whispered when she saw the man "what is he?"

"Dunno" Severus shrugged his shoulders "he's too small to be a giant."

"Firs' years this way!" he called and all the new students gathered around him, anxious to get out of the cold.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" the man called and started to walk down a slippery, narrow path.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here" the man said and Lily stopped in her tracks when she did see the castle for the first time.

"Oh" she whispered in total awe. It had towers, turrets and thousands of shining windows.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Lily Evans" Severus whispered.

"It's beautiful" Lily whispered.

"No more'n than four in a boat!" the man said and Lily was jolted out of her awe to look to see where he was pointing.

In the water lay a number of small boats and students pressed forward to get into them.

Lily made sure to stick close to Severus so she wouldn't lose him and end up on a boat with people she didn't know.

Together Lily and Severus got onto a boat with a familiar looking kid and another young girl who was staring in awe just as Lily had been.

"Hey I know you!" Lily pointed to the boy that looked familiar.

"I remember you!" the boy smiled "Lily right?"

"Mhm" Lily nodded "Remus?"

"You got it!" he laughed "so this is it? Hogwarts?"

"I know!" Lily said "it's so exciting!"

"I can't wait to see the inside!" Remus said and smiled at her.

"Oh I know!" she gushed "It's going to be grand!"

The two chatted until the boats made it to shore.

The large man led the student up a rocky path to a door bigger than even he was.

"Is everyone here?" he asked the group of kids and smiled when they all nodded.

He turned and knocked on the doors.

The doors opened and Lily gasped when she recognized the stern looking woman standing in the doorway.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall" the large man said to her.

"Thank you Hagrid" McGonagall nodded "I shall take them from here."

She opened the doors wider and Lily couldn't help but stare in awe, it was beautiful and very big. She thought for sure that she could fit her whole house in the entrance hall alone.

McGonagall led the new students to a small chamber but Lily could still hear the sounds of hundreds of voices coming from not too far away.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Snape nudged Lily and smiled softly at her as she smiled back.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours" McGonagall continued. Lily was determined to only ever earn points for her House, never lose any.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Lily looked down and smoothed her robe as McGonagall left.

"Blimey James!" Sirius said "does your hair ever stay down?!"

"Nope" James shook his head "it's the Potter curse."

"I give up!" Sirius said and threw his hands away from James's hair where he had tried to smooth it down.

"How do we get sorted?" Lily asked Snape nervously.

"You have to take a test" James "I hear you have to fight a troll!"

"A troll?!" Lily asked.

"He's just trying to scare you" Remus interjected before Snape could "it's not a test. You try on a hat."

"Oh good" Lily whispered in relief.

"Yeah" Severus said, disappointed he didn't get to tell her. He had a sinking feeling that he was going to be separated from her by the end of the night.

McGonagall came back to the nervous group of children.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start" she said "form a line and I will lead you in."

Lily stood behind Severus and in front of Remus as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Oh" Lily whispered as she looked around.

There were four long tables with students at each and another long one at the back of the hall where it looked like the teachers sat. There were floating candles and the four tables each sat under a banner. There was a red and gold banner with a lion on it, a black and yellow banner with a badger, a blue and grey banner with an eagle on it and finally a green and silver banner with a snake on it. The ceiling was incredible. Right now it was black with galaxies and stars like the sky outside.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside" Remus whispered to her.

'It's beautiful" Lily whispered.

McGonagall stopped the students in front of the teachers' table. She placed a four legged stool in front of them with a raggedy hat on top of it. The hat was frayed and patched and looked like it had been tor apart numerous times and sewn back together. The room was silent as they stared at the hat and Lily was about to ask Remus what they were waiting for before the hat tore a seam and started speaking, Lily jumped a foot back.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden inside your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will telly you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So try me on! Don't be afraid!

Don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking Cap!"

The whole Hall of students clapped and cheered for the hat.

Lily clapped along, impressed by the Hat's song.

The hat bowed to each table and went silent again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said as she held a long roll of paper.

She called a few names before she called Sirius.

"Black, Sirius" she said and he went forward, a little more nervous than he had been. Lily supposed it was because he was worried he would be put in Slytherin.

Sirius was on the stool for a couple of seconds before the hat shouted "Gryffindor."

The table under the gold and red banner cheered the loudest as they greeted their new student.

A few more people were called before McGonagall called Lily.

"Evans, Lily" she said and Lily stepped forward nervously.

She sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Ah" the hat sat on Lily's head "very interesting. You're very smart and very loyal but there's something else there, something strong and I can't ignore it. Where to put you. You would do well in all the houses but you have so much courage so it must be GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat yelled the last word and Lily smiled as she took the hat off and went to sit next at her new table.

Sirius made room for her but Lily turned her back on him to continue watching.

She watched everyone else get sorted and frowned softly when Severus got sorted into Slytherin.

She gave him a sheepish smile but he just shuffled off to his new table.

Now sitting at the table was Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, a boy named Frank, a girl named Alice, a girl named Mary, and a boy named Peter.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" a boy with a badge on his chest smiled at the young students.

"I told you we would be in Gryffindor" James laughed with Sirius.

"I'm just happy it's not Slytherin" Sirius said with a relieved smile.

"You make Slytherin seem like an awful place" Lily said and looked at the boys distastefully.

"It is" James nodded.

"Yeah" Sirius nodded "because what your friend didn't tell you was that most of the wizards and witches in Slytherin go bad. They turn into bad people practicing dark magic."

"That's silly" Lily shook her head.

"It's really not" Sirius said "my whole family has been in Slytherin. They're an awful group of people!"

"He's not wrong" James nodded "his brother went really bad."

"Then you have the Malfoys" Sirius rolled his eyes "they're even worse."

"They're awful!" James said.

"You see" Sirius said "they're pureblood families. No one in their families has anything to do with a Muggle."

"Why do you say Muggle like it's a bad thing?" Lily said.

"I'm not!" Sirius said quickly "I don't have a problem with them but a lot of times it's pride that makes wizards bad."

James nodded "The Malfoys are so proud that they've been known to hurt Muggle Born wizards."

"Hurt them?!" Lily said.

"You're scaring her Potter!" Alice said "no one is going to hurt you. Especially not at school."

"Do you get off on being an arrogant git?" Mary asked James.

"Oh leave it be McKinnon" James rolled his eyes.

"You're family is just as proud as the Malfoys!" she said.

"No we're not!" both Sirius and James protested "we're proud purebloods but we don't disown those that come from Muggles."

Mary rolled her eyes and smiled at Lily.

"My name is Mary McKinnon" she held her hand out to Lily and smiled "I hate to admit that Potter is my cousin."

"Well you don't seem as bad as him" Lily smiled and shook Mary's hand "my name is Lily Evans."

"My name is Alice Prewett" the other girl smiled at Lily "I'm a Pureblood too but that doesn't matter."

"It's nice to meet you" Lily smiled and shook her hand.

"My name is Kylie Bones!" another girl smiled and shook Lily's hand.

"Lily" Lily laughed as she shook the girl's hand.

"I think it's best we become friends" Mary said "we'll be sharing a room for the next seven school years."

"I would very much like to be friends" Lily nodded.

"Then it's settled" Mary smiled "we're friends."

"Hopefully by the end of school we'll be closer" Alice smiled at the group of girls who all laughed.

Lily was happy. She ate with her new family and chatted happily as the other girls told er all new things about magic. She couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherin table where Severus was glumly sitting and picking at his food.

Lily frowned and turned back to her new friends.

"You'll see him around" Kylie said with a smile "I'm sure of it!"

"Hopefully" Lily managed a smile and went back to getting to know her new room mates.

* * *

 **There's not much for me to really say except don't forget to leave some feedback (good or bad)! Tanks guys! Love you!**

 **~JustAFandomFangirl~**

 _They're not just characters...they're my family_


End file.
